¿Secuestro Planeado?
by Jumbiie Hana
Summary: Amanece en Konoha con algo curioso, ¡El Sobreviviente Uchiha y la Heredera Hyuuga han desaparecido! ¿Quién está detrás del Secuestro? ¿Qué planea con ello? ¿Del secuestro, aislamiento, descubrimiento de verdades… surge el amor?/ 10 años han pasado desde el secuestro… ¡Naruto y Sakura los han encontrado! ¿Pero qué…?/-¡Hola soy Mikoto!/Semi-AU, Incluye OC's... no Mary-Sue
1. Prologue

¡Hola! :D  
Para los que no me conocen, Soy Jumbiie... ah no me digas xD lol  
En fin, les explico:

Es un... no puedo decir que AU, quizas un Semi-AU, si eso -w-  
El orden:  
-El 3er Hokage esta muerto, no fue por Orochimaru  
-Tsunade es la Hokage  
-Este cap hasta el... ¿3ero? quizas, sera solo NARUTO, si mis calculos no son erroneos, en el 4to ya estaran grandesitos -w-!  
-Los Gennin tienen 13 años  
-Sasuke no se va, se lo llevan *da bum tss* xD

* * *

**¿Secuestro Planeado?**

_Amanece en Konoha con algo curioso, ¡El último Uchiha y la Princesa Hyuuga han desaparecido! ¿Quién está detrás del Secuestro? ¿Qué planea con ello? ¿Del secuestro, aislamiento, descubrimiento de verdades… surge el amor?/ 10 años han pasado desde el secuestro… ¡Naruto y Sakura los han encontrado! ¿Pero qué…?/-¡Hola soy Mikoto!_

* * *

**.**  
**.**

**.**  
**.**

**PROLOGO**

**.**  
**.**

**.**  
**.**

**L**a princesa Hyuuga se encontraba comprando alimentos, miro con cuidado los tomates frente ellas. Debía escoger el mejor, después de todo es la época donde, en ocasiones, salen podridos o verdes por dentro. Escogió los que le parecieron los más grandes, iba a pagar cuando una mata de cabellos negros se puso frente ella.

-Uchiha-san- murmuro, ella estaba consciente que él era popular entre las chicas de Konoha. Todas… menos ella. Le sonrió- Buenos días-  
-Hmp- respondió, miro con curiosidad los tomates que ella tenía- escogiste los mejores…- murmuro sin querer  
-¿Eh?- no comprendió y solo asintió. Pago y empezó a caminar hacia afuera.

En unas horas iría a entrenar con Kurenai-sensei y su equipo. Escucho que el entrenamiento de hoy seria compartido. Prepararía mas comida, por ello se levanto temprano para organizar todo con más calma.

[…]

-Practica grupal, Equipo 7, 8 y 10- dijo Asuma- ah sí, también con el equipo de Gai- dio una calada a su cigarro  
-Lo hemos hecho con la finalidad de que aprendan a defenderse de grupos grandes, luego serán divididos en parejas para el final ser cada uno por su cuenta- dijo Kurenai  
-El bosque en que estará dividido en 3 partes, la grupal, la de pareja y la individual- dijo Kakashi- en un tiempo máximo de 20 minutos cada uno-  
-El primer objetivo, reúnanse en sus grupos originales- dijo Gai  
-¡Hai!- dijeron los Genin

Cada grupo se fue como les habían pedido.

-Bien, el primer objetivo es quitarle a las chicas un pergamino que cargaran- dijo Kurenai dándole a Sakura, Hinata, Ino y TenTen un pergamino- el primer equipo con 2 pergaminos o más, pasara-  
-¡hai!-  
-¡Comiencen!-

Cada equipo se fue saltando, el equipo 8 se detuvo a la mitad.

-Haremos esto- dijo Shino- Hinata guarda el pergamino en tu chaqueta, cuando se te acerquen lanzas un jutsu de sustitución y lo lanzas a Kiba, luego tu se lo lanzas a Akamaru, cuando el equipo vaya tras Akamaru, Hinata le quita el pergamino a la chica y luego nos vamos-  
-¡hai!-

El equipo 7 iba saltando buscando a sus compañeros, Naruto uso un Clon de Sombra y un jutsu de transformación para confundir y crear 2 Sakura, mientras Sasuke usaba su Sharingan para ver a cualquiera que se acercara.

-El equipo de Shikamaru va delante nuestro- informo el Uchiha- Naruto, sabes que hacer-  
-¡Claro, 'ttebayo!- dijo el Uzumaki mientras se lanzaba contra el equipo 10

-¡Chouji!- grito Shikamaru, haciendo el jutsu de Chouji, haciendo revotar a Naruto-Clon- Era un Clon de Sombras…-  
-Sorpresa- dijo Sasuke con el pergamino de Ino  
-¡Ino!- reprendió Shikamaru

-Uchiha-san tiene 2 pergaminos, solo quedaría ir tras TenTen o pelear contra el equipo de Naruto-kun- dijo Hinata con su Byakugan  
-pelearemos y los dejaremos fuera de combate- dijo seguro de si, Kiba- ¡Akamaru!-

-¡Palma suave!- grito Hinata atacando a Sakura, comprobando que era Naruto- ¿Eh?  
-¡Te tengo, Hinata-chan!- grito feliz, Naruto mientras miraba a la Hyuuga, quien estaba por tener un desmayo  
-¡Toma el maldito pergamino, imbécil!- gritaron Sasuke y Sakura

-_¡Se acabo el tiempo, chicos!- _la voz de Maito Gai se hizo sonar

El grupo 12 chicos salió del bosque.

-Solo el equipo de Kakashi, logro 2 pergaminos- dijo Kurenai- ya que, las parejas serán…-  
-Naruto y Kiba, Sasuke y Hinata, Sakura y Rock Lee, TenTen y Neji, Ino y Shino, Shikamaru y Chouji-  
-¿¡QUÉ!?- gritaron los menores, los mayores en su interior se carcajeaban  
-esta prueba será de 30 minutos, se les darán campanitas, ¿se acuerdan, Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke?- dijo Kakashi, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de su grupo- bien, porque tendrán que atrapar al que tiene la campanita y el otro debe defender, ¿de acuerdo?-  
-si…- dijeron con desgana

[…]

_-Todo está pasando, Yomi- dijo una voz masculina, con una bola de cristal viendo a los Genin- Yomi, es hora de actuar… debes hacerlo-  
-lo sé- respondió una cantarina voz femenina- estoy a cargo de todo en este infierno, pero también es divertido unir… formar algo nuevo-  
-lo sé, te emociona-  
-es hora- dijo la voz cantarina, se pudo apreciar una silueta pequeña de una mujer- vuelvo… en un rato, quizás sean años humanos… pero para nosotros es un rato…- rio con sarcasmo_

[…]

Hinata, minutos antes de que anunciaran la prueba, metió su comida dentro de su bolsón.

-¿Lista, Hyuuga?- dijo divertido Sasuke, miro a la chica de ojos perlados, solo asintió. El, frunció su ceño y le molesto que, como cualquier chica haría, no se lanzo sobre sus brazos, alegando lo mucho que lo amaba, diciendo que le alegraba estar con él. Solo un maldito asentimiento. ¡Solo eso!

-¡Vayan!-

Sasuke era el que cargaba con la campanita colgando de su bolsillo, miro a la Hyuuga. Gruño por lo bajo, _que rara… muy rara… me gusta_, sonrió ante esto. La chica era diferente.

_-Uchiha Sasuke…- _la voz de una mujer detuvo abruptamente a la pareja portadora Kekkei Genkai- _Hyuuga Hinata…-_

-Byakugan-  
-Sharingan-

-_¡Que monada!- _frente a ellos apareció una chica pequeña de pechos grandes y cabello ridículamente largo, traía puesto un vestido largo que cubría sus manos, pero era un poco rasgado, sus ojos eran de un amarillo chillante y una piel pálida, parecía no tener color- _Soy Yomi- _les sonrió- _vine a secuestrarlos- _  
-¿Qué?- dijeron ambos incrédulos  
-_así como lo escucharon, gomene, pero será a las malas- _la pequeña se acerco a ambos y presiono el cuello de ambos, dejándolos inconscientes  
-_te apuesto que te has de estar carcajeando de mi, Uchiha Obito- _dijo la pequeña- _es mi trabajo como Shinigami, en fin~ a lo que viene- _tomo a los jóvenes de las camisas

-_¡Ha acabado el tiempo! ¡Todos vuelvan!- _la voz de Maito Gai, la puso alerta

-_ya se- _sonrió divertida, se sentó a los pies del árbol esperando a que fueran a la búsqueda de los jóvenes-

[…]

-¿Dónde está Sasuke?- preguntaron Ino y Sakura, al no ver señal del moreno  
-Neji, usa el Byakugan y rastréalos- ordeno Gai  
-hai- dijo y lo hizo, pudo observar a una chica que halaba a su prima y al Uchiha- los tiene una chica-  
-¿Quién?-  
-no lo sé, no siento su Chackra- dijo serio, eso no le gustaba nada  
-vamos todos- pidió Kiba  
-¡Si!- dijeron los Genin, seguidos por sus sensei

[…]

-_ahí vienen…- _sus chillantes orbes amarillos se giraron hasta toparse con un grupo de ninjas  
-¡deja a Sasuke y Hinata!- grito Naruto  
-_mmm, lo pensare ¿vale?... no~- _soltó una carcajada tétrica- _aléjense, no quiero herir a nadie- _  
-¿Quién eres?- exigió Ino  
-_me llamo Yomi, un gusto conocerlos, soy su peor pesadilla-_ sonrió con locura para luego bajar del árbol  
-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto Asuma  
-_al Uchiha y a la Hyuuga, solo eso, quítense del medio- _sus orbes empezaron a oscurecerse, y ataco el cuello de cada uno, causando un desmayo en su mayoría- _les dije, Genin… vámonos_

Subió de nueva cuenta al árbol para después desaparecer con los chicos.

**.  
.**

**.**  
**.**

* * *

¿Que les parece? ewe

¿monada? xD

Review? :c


	2. Chapter 1

Ea ea~ vine mas rapido de lo que crei ^^

4 Reviews en un día... *-* un Record personal, si puedo alardear, ya que soy nueva en esta seccion ^^

En fin~

Disfruten la lectura! Nos leemos mas abajo

* * *

**CAPITULO I**

**.  
****.**  
**.  
.****  
.**

**D**espertó con dolor de cabeza y cuello, miro hacia todos lados. Pero no vio nada, estaba en medio del bosque junto con Hinata, suspiro con pesadez.

-_Ya despertaste Uchiha_- esa voz…

[…]

Se despertaron con dolor en su cuello y cabeza. Miraron molestos hacia arriba. Neji fue el primero en levantarse alarmado, seguido de él se levanto Kiba y Shino, para después irse levantando el resto con lentitud.

-mierda… Tsunade y Hiashi nos van a matar….- murmuro Kurenai, miro a Neji el cual estaba inquieto.

[…]

-¡¿EL QUÉ?!- grito enfadada Tsunade, miro al grupo de ninjas frente a su escritorio- ¡Están bromeando! ¡No me jodan con este tipo de cosas!-  
-¡Tsunade-sama! ¡Hinata-sama no llego a casa!- grito Ko aterrada, miro a Neji buscando una explicación pero todos se callaron al ver la impotente figura de Hiashi y Hanabi Hyuuga entrando.  
-lo mismo pido yo, Lady Tsunade, ¿Dónde está mi hija?-  
-Hiashi, Hinata fue secuestrada junto a Sasuke Uchiha- el castaño palideció, y dijo algo que sorprendió a todos  
-¿seguros? ¿No fue el Uchiha el que secuestro a Hinata?-  
-no, Hiashi. Fue una tal Yomi, ninguna aldea tiene información sobre esa chiquilla-  
-¡manden a alguien a buscarlos! ¡¿De quién fue la brillante idea de hacer todo esto?!- exigió saber, mas nadie dijo nada  
-hoy mismo parten un grupo de Anbus en su búsqueda-

[…]

-¿Por qué n-nos s-secuestro?- pregunto Hinata a Yomi  
-_porqué si_- los miro a ambos- _escuchen, los introduciré a un Genjutsu donde sabrán las respuestas a sus preguntas, luego de ello, entrenaran conmigo sus técnicas oculares_-  
-¿Qué te hace creer que haremos eso?- pregunto Sasuke  
-_se mas de ustedes que ustedes mismos, en este momento los meteré en un Genjutsu y sabrán porque los traje acá._

* * *

**_Genjutsu – Sasuke  
Sasuke P.O.V_**

**_Estaba en el Distrito Uchiha, todo era como antes… antes de que… Itachi, ese maldito…_**

**_¿Qué significaba todo esto? Mire a Itachi ir a la torre del Hokage, lo seguí. _**

**_-Haz hecho un buen trabajo, Itachi. Pero debemos detener el golpe de estado Uchiha- dijo el 3er Hokage.- debemos buscar una solución  
-la solución, Hokage-sama, es destruir el Clan. Simplemente eso- dijo uno de los ancianos del consejo, siendo secundado por el resto del consejo. Esos malditos. Vi a Itachi con la mandíbula tensa, el Hokage los miro  
-debe haber otra forma…  
-no la hay, es definitivo.  
-pero…  
-como Hokage no puedes dudar, dilo y que Itachi lo cumpla- mire como el Hokage suspiraba, mi mandíbula se tenso. ¿Esto era lo que la chica esa me quería enseñar?  
-de acuerdo, Itachi te encargo la misión de aniquilar a todo el Clan Uchiha_**

**_Así… que… esto es lo que paso pero… ¿fue real? ¿Eso ocurrió? ¿Y si es una broma de esa enana?_**

* * *

**_Genjutsu – Hinata  
Hinata P.O.V._**

**_¿Qué significaba todo esto? _**

**_-Hizashi, ha nacido minutos después de Hiashi. Pasa a la rama secundaria del Clan Hyuuga- dictamino mi abuelo. – Cuando cumpla la edad de 3 años, se le será puesto el Sello Maldito de la Familia Principal Hyuuga-_**

**_Varias imágenes pasaban frente a mí como rápidos flashes, mi nacimiento, el de Neji, el día que le fue impuesto el Sello, el nacimiento de Hanabi, la muerte de mi madre. _**

**_Se detuvo en uno en específico. Lo recuerdo, cuando fui secuestrada por el Jefe Ninja de Komogakure._**

**_-exigimos la cabeza de Hiashi Hyuuga-  
-pero…-  
-¡no puede ser que sea eso! ¡Andar asesinando!- _**

**_Pero… padre… el ¿me protegió?_**

**_-la decisión es fácil, Hizashi- mi tío levanto la mirada, estaba enfrente del Consejo de Ancianos y los lideres de Konoha- tomaras el lugar de Hiashi, una vez muerto, por el sello, será imposible que tomen los secretos del Byakugan-  
-¡imposible!- gruño padre pero fue noqueado por mi tío._**

**_Padre… _**

**_-Hiashi, cuida de Neji- padre asintió- cuando Neji esté preparado para saberlo, dile como fallecí- _**

**_De forma instintiva asentí al mismo tiempo que padre…_**

* * *

[…]

-_parece que han descubierto las verdades, de esta forma será más fácil para mi plan_- Yomi sonrió de medio lado. Miro como los portadores de diferentes Kekkei Genkai se levantaban asustados, sudados y con lágrimas por querer salir. Aun podía sentir sus emociones- _entonces… ya saben las verdades de su clan_-  
-si…- musitaron ambos, asimilando todo  
-_lo que les enseñe era la verdad, no hay truco en nada_-  
-¿Qué es lo que quieres de nosotros?- pregunto Sasuke  
-_me alegra que preguntes, quiero… no… **deseo** que aprendan a usar sus Kekkei Genkai al máximo, una vez que lo logren… seria 1 año y medio de entrenamiento, tanto de sus habilidades oculares como corporales. Quiero ser su sensei_- les miro con una sonrisa  
-acepto- dijo Hinata- yo… yo… yo quiero que padre este orgulloso de mi… quiero ser la cabeza del Clan, yo… yo quiero dejar de… de… de ser débil-  
-yo igual, acepto- dijo Sasuke- pero… para ser más fuerte y golpear a mi hermano por no decir la verdad-  
-_perfecto_- les sonrió- _por si no lo han notado, no pertenezco aquí, soy una Shinigami aburrida que hará travesuras en contra del destino…. Entonces ¡empecemos!_-

Shinigami… aburrida… Kekkei Genkai… Genjutsu….

[…]

-_¿Qué quieres Yomi?_- pregunto la voz masculina  
-_Chackra extra, si no te molesta nii-san_- pidió Yomi  
-_eres una molestia, ¿sabias? Oye, han pasado unos segundos… ¿me vas a traer algo?_-  
-_si claro, solo quiero Chackra, mas poder en los elementos y te llevare lo que me pidas_-  
-_como ordene, Capitana_-

[…]

**2 Meses después…**

-¡Hemos buscado por todas las aldeas y bosques cercanos, 'ttebayo!- grito Naruto- Vieja, ¿Qué ocurre?-  
-creo saber pero no es seguro-  
-habla entonces, 'ttebayo- luego sintió un golpe sobre su cabeza- ¡au!-  
-Yomi, significa Infierno. Y por cómo me la describieron, temo que sea un demonio con deseo de poder…-  
-por como lo dice, Lady Tsunade, yo también temo lo peor- dijo Hiashi, dándole la espalda a la 5ta  
-lo siento, Hiashi, hemos hecho lo que pudimos-  
-solicito permiso para que un grupo del Clan Hyuuga salga en su búsqueda por 1 mes, si no hay progreso… me temo que lo dejaremos así… Hanabi pasara a ser la sucesora del Clan-  
-entiendo, permiso concedido-

[…]

**1 año, 6 meses después**

-_Han tenido un gran progreso, chicos_- los morenos observaron el translucido cuerpo de la Shinigami- _he estado demasiado tiempo en el mundo humano_- mintió, mirando al cielo- _me tengo que ir, no sin antes pedirles un favor_-  
-claro- dijeron ambos, serios.  
-_creen un nuevo Clan, un Clan con un Kekkei Genkai poderoso, un Clan familiar, un buen Clan_- pidió, ambos se sonrojaron y asintieron- _a unos metros de aquí, hay una cabaña… en la cabaña hay todo lo necesario para vivir por 5 años humanos_ - su travesura paso a mas- _vayan ahí, sigan entrenando y creen un nuevo Clan_- ninguno dijo nada al ver como la pequeña mujer se desintegraba- _volveré pronto, lo juro_-

[…]

-_estoy en casa_-  
-_me di cuenta de ello… ¿Qué me trajiste?_-  
-_comida casera, no es nada comparado a lo que comemos acá, también unos kimonos, unos tomates…_-  
-_me pediste mucho Chackra, para traerme Kimonos…- _  
-_¡y tomates!_-  
-_idiota…_ -  
-_vamos a disfrutar una película, estoy segura que será divertido ver al Uchiha cortejar a la Hyuuga estando ambos solos_ -  
-_pervertida_-

* * *

**Contestando Reviews~**

Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay: ¡Ea! Gracias por decirle interesante, me alagas :D Pues espero haber cumplido tus expectativas en cuanto a este capitulo.

HinachanDarck: Ea~ gracias, aca esta el capitulo ^^ pues si te soy honesta... los leere cuando este en mi telefono xD me siento mas comoda leyendo desde el Cel que desde la compu y te acosare con muchos reviews ^^ xD

SoDamnBeatiful1: ¿En serio? Woah~~ como mola xD pues espero estar posteando los capitulos rapido ya que tengo la idea fresca :3

giby-chan: ¿en serio? o.o woah, me alegra saber que soy la primera en romper los esquemas *hace pose de victoria* nyahahaha! xD gracias por kawaiiyoso review :3

* * *

¿Que puedo decir? La idea esta fresca y me ha gustado bastante.

Espero cumplir sus expectativas, me alegra saber que si me leen TwT *pose de victoria*

En fin, cualquier duda aca estoy. No siempre pero si desde mi celular o3o~...

¿Que les ha parecido?

¿Creen que meresco un bello review tecleado por sus hermosas manos? xD miren que son gratis...

iba a escribir algo mas pero se me olvido al tiro que iba a escribir ._. ... ¿estare entrando en la epoca del Alzahaimer? o_o

¡Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 2

¡Hola! A que me extrañaron xD

Como mola!

Parece que les he gustado como escritora *3*, necesitaba eso xD me suben el ego TwT

No, en serio. Me alegra tener el privilegio de escribirles ^^

En fin, este... hay lemon es leve a comparación de como lo escribo ._.Uu no soy... buena escribiendo las primeras veces xD

Sin mas, al fic~

* * *

**CAPITULO 2**

**.**  
** .  
****.  
****.**

**S**us labios se movían con pasión, las manos del moreno acariciaron sin vergüenza alguna los costados de la ojiperla. Ella suspiro y soltó un gemido, lo llamo por su nombre. Y el le ignoro, dirigió sus manos a los enormes pechos de ella.

¿Cómo llegaron a esto?

Hormonas. No puedes estar un rato a solas con la persona que te gusta sin querer lanzarte sobre esta y devorarla a besos.

Porque si, ambos se enamoraron en ese año.

**Flash Back**

_-Yomi-sensei dejo todo listo- dijo Hinata, miro de reojo a Sasuke y se sonrojo- hay demasiada comida…- miro maravillada la cabaña, a comparación de las diversas cuevas o arboles en las que había dormido durante un año, estaba en la gloria. _

_"El que persevera, alcanza"_

_-¿Sabes?- Hinata miro a Sasuke, quien se sentaba en el sofá- me gustas más ahora que antes, mucho tartamudeabas- sonrió de lado.  
-Sa-Sasuke…- el azabache se acerco a ella  
-si, siempre me gustaste por ser la única que no estaba loca por mi-  
-yo…-  
-ya lo sé, también- sonrió de lado al ver que tenía razón- ven, tenemos un Clan que crear_

**Fin Flash Back**

Habían llegado al sofá, él la desprendía de sus prendas rápidamente. Admiro la figura femenina frente a él, en todo su esplendor. Pechos grandes y bien formados, abdomen plano, anchas caderas, un trasero redondo y regordete, su largo cabello esparcido por el sofá, los labios hinchados por los besos, las mejillas sonrojadas le daba un aspecto tierno. Pero sexy.

-tu…- la tranquila voz de Hinata lo saco de sus pensamientos- tienes… tienes m-mucha ropa…-

Sasuke sonrió ladinamente, empezó a sacarse la camiseta. Ella admiro embelesada su trabajado abdomen, sus músculos fuertes y marcados, los trabajados brazos, bajo su mirada hasta llegar a su pelvis. Dándose cuenta que él estaba quitándose los pantalones y el bóxer, una vez fuera todo. Ambos se admiraron entre si.

No había vuelta atrás.

Sasuke se lanzo a la intimidad de Hinata, lamiéndola en toda su gloria. Succionando, mordisqueando, besando su perla. Hinata sentía un nudo en su vientre, sintió el dedo invasor en su vagina. Gimiendo y suspirando se dejo llevar. Sasuke movía con habilidad sus dedos dentro de la vagina de Hinata. Degusto de lo apretado que era. ¡Que no diera el por tener esas paredes apretando su pene!

-va a doler…-  
-lo sé…-

Como amantes del silencio, siguieron. Sasuke lamio sus dedos de forma gustosa, dirigió su pene a la húmeda entrada de Hinata. Entro poco a poco hasta romper su himen, ella se arqueo de dolor.

Quién diría que esa telita en tu vagina causaría tanto dolor y… a su vez, _placer_.

-Sasuke… ya te puedes… mover-

El asintió. Empezó un vaivén lento entre sus cuerpos. Sasuke tomo las manos de Hinata, mientras besaba su cuello con hambruna.

-Sasu… Sasuke- gemía ella con devoción.

[…]

-_¡Te lo dije, imbécil!_- gruño Yomi dando saltos de felicidad, viendo en la esfera de su hermano la unión de los cuerpos  
-_¿sabes que es un delito ver fornicar a la gente?_- dijo un hombre parecido a Yomi  
-_cálmate Sukai, es divertido, diviértete al menos cada 2 siglos_-  
-_ay Yomi, no es tan fácil…_-

[…]

**8 años y medio después…**

Sasuke Uchiha, de 23 años admiraba a sus hijos pelear, los años fueron amables con él, conservaba su cabello, su rostro y su cuerpo maduro conforme los años de práctica.  
Miro al mayor, Fugaku Uchiha de 7 años, le puso así en honor a su padre y a su carácter autoritario, y el gran parecido a este, como digno Uchiha con ojos negros y cabello corto negro. Miro a la niña, Hana Uchiha de 6 años, es la única de sus hijos con ojos de bicolor, con un gran parecido a él, con el cabello largo azulado. Y el pequeño de 5 años, Itachi Uchiha, era ver un Chibi-Itachi sin ojeras.

-¡te tengo!- grito Hana  
- ¡No huyas, cobarde!- grito Fugaku  
-¡Yo no huyo, simplemente practico una estrategia de retirada!- gimió Itachi saltando los arboles

Sasuke miro que en sus manos yacía dormida su hija menor. Mikoto Uchiha. De 1 año y medio, aun no había dicho ninguna palabra pero balbuceaba. Era tan tierna, la perfecta combinación de su madre y Hinata.

-niños, la comida esta lista- dijo Hinata desde el umbral de la cabaña.

Los años fueron amables con la mujer, cabello largo, ojos agraciados, pechos más grandes, pero no por el hecho de sus 23 años. Sino que nuevamente estaba embarazada. Sasuke miro el abultado vientre de su mujer y sonrió de lado.

Cuando Yomi les dijo, restablezcan el clan. No creyó que se lo tomarían tan apecho.

-¡ya vamos mami!- gritaron los 3 pequeños al unisonó.  
-¿Cómo está la mami más bella?- pregunto Sasuke a su mujer, la cual solo atino a sonrojarse. A pesar de los años ella seguía sonrojándose con las muestras de cariño.  
-bien, ¿sabes? El bebé se ha estado moviendo bastante mientras cocinaba- le comento a Sasuke mientras entraban en la cabaña  
-que bien, pronto nacerá… solo es cuestión de semanas-  
-mami ¿y si es niña?- pregunto Hana  
-hay que esperar a ver-

[…]

-_Sukai…_- gimoteo Yomi desde en suelo  
-_Yomi… ¿es que acaso…?_- pregunto intrigado  
-_si… el Chackra que me diste hace años consumió parte de mi poder, el domo en el que están desaparecerá…_-  
-_¿piensas volver?_-  
-_si… tienen que encontrarlos…_-  
-_de acuerdo, te informo cualquier cambio_-

[…]

-¡Vamos Tsunade-baachan!- lloriqueo un Naruto alto- aun no pierdo las esperanzas-  
-lo sé, pero sabes que si lo apruebo y fallan…-  
-si, si, pero esta sería la última, iré con Kiba para el rastreo, con Neji para asegurarnos que no nos sigan, con Sakura por si están enfermos…-  
-Naruto…-  
-vamos, abuela- vio a Tsunade suspirar, y supo que gano la batalla  
-de acuerdo, ve- dijo resignada- pero dile a Neji que no le comente a su Clan-  
-¡gracias, 'ttebayo!-

[…]

-¿y bien?- pregunto Sakura- ¿Qué te dijo, Tsunade-sama?-  
-que podemos ir, pero…- sus orbes azules se posaron en las perlas de Neji- solo si Neji no le dice al Clan-  
-lo hare, lo primordial es encontrar a Hinata-sama-  
-y a Sasuke- corrigió Sakura  
-bien, vamos Akamaru-  
-¡WAN!-

El grupo liderado por Neji partió fuera de la aldea, mientras unos ojos avellana los veía alejarse.

-por favor, que no sea en vano…-

[…]

Anochecía en la Cabaña Uchiha-Hyuuga.

-mami, ¿nos das permiso de entrenar con papi?- pregunto Itachi a Hinata, las perlas de ojos de ella se posaron en Sasuke. Ella asintió.  
-vale, pero tengan cuidado y lleven algo de comer y agua- les dijo con una sonrisa mientras acunaba a Mikoto  
-¡Si!- gritaron emocionados  
-volemos en un rato, amor- dijo Sasuke besando a Hinata a lo cual sus hijos varones hicieron mueca de asco mientras Hana suspiraba  
-quiero un novio como papá- dijo feliz y Sasuke se asusto  
-nada de eso hasta los 30…-  
-¿Hana tu iras?- pregunto Hinata, y su hija negó  
-me quedo con mamá-

Los Uchiha salían de la cabaña.

-bien, el primero que me alcance los llevare de paseo- bromeo y vio como sus hijos de ponían en posición de ataque- empecemos-

[…]

-_el domo desapareció…_-

[…]

-¡Byakugan!- grito Neji con la esperanza de encontrar a su prima- lo mejor sería separarnos…- desactivo su línea sucesoria  
-perfecto- dijo Kiba- Akamaru y yo iremos al este  
-yo iré al Oeste y Sur- dijo Neji  
-Sakura y yo iremos al Norte- dijo Naruto y todos asintieron.

[…]

-¿Dónde se metió?- pregunto Fugaku a Itachi, el más pequeño solo negó en señal de no saber- debemos encontrarlo- el menor solo se limito a asentir, por la cien de Fugaku caía una gotita al estilo anime. Sabía que su hermano era de pocas palabras- vamos, usare el Sharingan-  
-hazlo, el mío es un asco… funciono mas para el Byaringan-  
-bien… ¡Sharingan!- Fugaku busco a su padre y lo encontró- no lo encuentro…- su aliento se complico- veo a alguien viniendo en esta dirección… no se quienes son ¡Itachi!-  
-Byaringan- los negros ojos de Itachi se tornaron lila con dos aspas a ambos lados con la venas resaltadas- son ninjas… se parece a la banda que mamá tiene guardada, se acercan… 5 metros, 3 metros-  
-¡Papá!- grito Fugaku  
-1 metro… están enfrente-

-¡Papá!- el grito de Fugaku llego a los oídos de Sasuke, abríos los ojos de manera ridícula. Su hijo nunca gritaba amenos que se sintiera amenazado, salió de su escondite y los encontró…

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- pregunto Sakura a los niños, sin ver sus ojos- es peligroso que estén aquí a estas horas ¿Dónde están sus padres?-  
-¿Quién te crees que eres?- dijo Fugaku aun con su línea sucesoria  
-Sharingan…- murmuraron Sakura y Naruto- acaso…-  
-Naruto, Sakura… que desagradable sorpresa… ¿Qué hacen con mis hijos?-

Ni Naruto, ni Sakura estaban preparados para lo que salió de los labios de azabache. Los niños desactivaron sus Kekkei Genkai para esconderse detrás de su padre.

-¿hijos?- murmuro Sakura  
-si, Sakura, hijos- dijo Sasuke con una ceja alzada  
-¿pero… con quien?- pregunto Naruto, esa idea con concebía en su cabeza

-¡Papá!- el grupo volteo a ver a la que provoco el grito.

Hana corría a todo lo que daban sus pequeñas piernas. Su pecho ardía, sus ojos estaban rojos de lágrimas contenidas. Sasuke se imagino lo peor. Un pensamiento le llego a la mente.

Naruto, Sakura, significa que venían con alguien más. Hyuuga, Hinata… ¡El Clan Hyuuga!

Cuando la pequeña se acerco, ignoro a los mayores.

-Mamá… esta por dar a luz-

Y todo odio que llego a sentir por el Clan Hyuuga desapareció al escuchar eso. Estaba por ver a su nuevo hijo, hija. Tomo a sus hijos y emprendió camino siendo seguido por Naruto y Sakura

* * *

Respondiendo Reviews:

Jeffy Iha: Hahahahaha xD bueno~~ digamos que hubiera sido mejor escribir "el inicio de un Clan" LOL, gracias. Besos a tu~!

HinachanDarck: magnificoperfectas *-* si claro, subeme el ego *3* xD hahahahah, y no u.u no existe, pero si existiera tu la creaste ;D gracias, espero te guste este cap. tambien :D ¡Ja ne~!

SoDamnBeatiful1: lo que pasara sera una hemorragia nasal tuya (?) xDDD en fin, gracias por tu review *3*

Mashiel-chan Uchihalove: si lo se~ es una jodida loquilla xD pues claro :D son raros los fics mios que no tengan al menos una insinuacion sexual dentro xD pues fijate que solo tienen 1 ano... XDDD okno *se va a un rincon por la mala broma* ¡Solo bromeo! XD Tienen en este fic al inicio tienen 13, luego tienen 14 y medio. Hinata dio a luz a su primer hijo a los 15... no le veo lo raro, hay nenas de 14 que ya han dado a luz D:

kamiry hatake: ¿yo? Yo tengo 17 (?) okno xD ellos al inicio tienen 13, luego al inicio de este cap. tienen 14 y medio, el primer hijo de SasuHina lo tienen a los 15 ^^

neblinadesol: ¡Gracias! En serio xD Tu review me hizo soltar una risita xD pues no esperes mas que la actualizacion ha llegado! nyahaha!

giby-chan: estare tratando de actualizar lo mas rapido que pueda, llevo al menos 2 capitulos mas escritos, solo necesito la amable colaboracion de reviews ~ *pide como pordiosera* xD

princesshina: gracias~ neh~ ya veras pronto, en vez de ser romance lo hare pura comedia xD okno uwu ¡Gracias por tu review!

* * *

En fin~

¿Qué les va pareciendo?

Bueno, se que soy nueva en este foro, pero tengo la idea de que al terminar este fic empieze otro de parodia -w-

Veran, mi fuerte era Soul Eater e hize un fic llamado "Televisora Eater" y fue un exito total si me dejan presumir, yo queria hacer otro parecido pero en el NarutoVerse algo como "Televisora Shippuden" o algo así... no se... ya vere si dejo ese titulo o no xD tiene que sonar comico ¿me apoyarian a hacerlo? *-*

Recuerden dejar sus reviews aca abajo, mis paginas estan mi perfil si me desean contactar~! Recuerda dejar tu review para saber si te gusto este capi~!

Jumbiie Hana fuera!

¡Ja nee-!


	4. Chapter 3

¡He vuelto! *3* En fin~

Aca traigo la continuación ^^

Espero les guste!

* * *

**CAPITULO 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**U**_na hora antes…_

Hinata acostaba a Mikoto en la pequeña cuna que Yomi les regalo. Miro como Hana estaba leyendo los libros que la Shinigami le regalo, suspiro. Su vida se había enfrascado en sus hijos y en Sasuke. Estaba feliz, es feliz. Nada salía mal donde estaban, nadie le decía débil, nadie la hacía sentir débil, no había comparación.

Y es por eso que sus hijos eran hermanos felices, ni Sasuke ni ella los comparaban con nadie, cada uno tenía algo especial. Quizás el más fuerte es Fugaku, quizás el más inteligente es Itachi, quizás la más hábil y paciente es Hana. Sonrió, todo son felices. Se sentó enfrente de la cuna de hija menor.

Suspiro por enésima vez en el día, sin duda es feliz. Sonrió y miro otra vez a su hija.

Lo que no esperaba era que al levantarse, rompiera fuente. Miro la alarma en los ojos de Hana.

-ayúdame a llegar a la cama- pidió Hinata a Hana, la menor asintió e hizo caso a lo que su madre le dijo- ve al bosque, encuentra a tu padre- cuando iba a continuar las contracciones llegaron a ella. Hana con alarma asintió frenética  
-¿te traigo algo, mami?- pregunto esperando ser de ayuda  
-agua-

Como si de un rayo se tratase, bajo las escaleras a toda prisa. Tomo entre sus manitas un vaso grande y sirvió el agua. Corrió hasta la habitación de Mikoto, donde su madre yacía. Todo el color del hermoso rostro de su madre se había ido.

-ve por tu padre…- pidió Hinata al sentir las contracciones.

Hana salió por la ventana y corrió a toda prisa para saltar sobre un árbol e ir en busca de su padre.

[…]

_¿Hijos? ¿Esposa? ¿Dar a Luz?_ Eran los pensamientos de Naruto y Sakura. Esperaban verlo solo, como un amargado que era siempre o con una mujer a lo mucho pero… ¡¿HIJOS?! En ese momento sintieron que perdieron su vida al ver como su compañero de equipo tenía una familia. Y uno más al ver a sus hijos.

-Sasuke, Sakura tienen conocimientos como ninja medio- dijo Naruto a lo que Sakura lo miro, entendió lo quería decir  
-puedo atender el parto, si quieres-  
-Hmp-

Hana corría a toda prisa junto con Fugaku, mientras Itachi era cargado por su padre.

Sasuke abrió la puerta, dejo sentado a Itachi y miro a Hana.

-¿Dónde está?- pregunto  
-en la habitación de Mikoto-  
-Sakura sígueme, Naruto quédate con ellos, ustedes- los niños miraron a su padre- no suban- y sus hijos asintieron.

[…]

Sakura estaba sin palabras, no esperaba que Hinata fuera la esposa de Sasuke. Dejo todo de lado y se dedico a atender a su amiga, que hace años no veía.

-tiene 7 centímetros de dilatación- dijo Sakura- habrá que esperar un poco más para que sean 10

Sasuke sostuvo la mano de Hinata, mientras le susurraba al oído palabras tranquilizadoras. Recordó que no era la mejor habitación.

-vuelvo en un rato, voy a dejar a Mikoto abajo-

Tomo a la pequeña niña en sus brazos y bajo las escaleras.

[…]

-así que ustedes son hijos del teme- Fugaku miro con odio a Naruto por la forma tan confianzuda de tratar a su padre- entonces ¡soy su tío!-  
-¿disculpa?- pregunto Itachi  
-soy el mejor amigo de su papá-  
-entonces, hazme caballito- pidió Hana con un puchero, Naruto miro más de cerca a los niños.

Fugaku tenía un rostro serio, sereno, como el de Sasuke pero era más moreno. Sus ojos eran negros como su cabello.

Hana tenía el rostro tranquilo, pacifico y amable, le recordó a Hinata y negó con la cabeza. Era imposible, Hinata y Sasuke. Se carcajeo internamente, sería bonito. Sería bonito para Sasuke, tener una mujer como recordaba a Hinata, buena cocinera y amable. Lo que le cautivo de Hana fueron sus ojos. Miro al otro niño.

Itachi tenía el rostro infantil pero frio, Naruto se estremeció ante ello. Vi a Sasuke cargar otro bebé.

-es la más pequeña, Mikoto- dijo Sasuke, enseñando a su hija pequeña que abrió sus ojos y miro a Naruto. La niña lo miro fascinada  
-hola pequeña, soy Naruto Uzumaki, próximo Hokage- se carcajeo y la niña emitió una pequeña risa- es tan bonita, Sasuke- el aludido lo miro- tienes hijos tan bonitos, ¿Quién es la mamá? Porque son demasiado bonitos para ser tuyos-  
-¿de verdad no se te ocurre nada, Dobe?- dijo con ironía y sus hijos rieron por lo bajo  
-eh… no… a menos que sea…- Naruto lo miro con los ojos abiertos y Sasuke asintió- ¡una pros-!- la palabra quedo en el aire por el golpe que le dio Sasuke, sus hijos miraron sin entender  
-¡Hinata, imbécil!-  
-ah… ¿ah?... ¿AH?- Naruto cambiaba de expresión, se levanto y se acerco a Sasuke- eso explica porque los niños son bonitos…-

-¡Sasuke-kun!- los cuatro niños miraron a Sakura por la extrema confianza que le tenía a su padre, la pelirosa sintió como su libido bajaba- son gemelos- el rostro de Sasuke mostro felicidad  
-tienen dos hermanos…-  
-en realidad…- Sasuke dirigió su negro mirar a Sakura- es un niño y una niña respectivamente- sonrió y los niños le sonrieron también- vengan a ver-

[…]

Sasuke miraba con devoción a sus hijos acostados a los lados de su mujer. Sonrió, esa sensación de verla traer al mundo a nuevos Uchiha, era reconfortante. Aun recordaba el parto de Fugaku, en ese momento eran ellos y Yomi. En los siguientes, estuvo el hermano de Yomi.

Y como que si de un ente maligno se tratase, apareció el mencionado enfrente de todos. A los niños se les ilumino el rostro y corrieron, gatearon respectivamente hasta el hombre de mirada amarilla chillante.

-Sukai- dijo Sasuke como saludo, el aludido solo asintió.- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eran dos?-  
-¿Qué? Ni yo lo sabía, pensé que sería un varón pero al parecer la niña se oculto bien- miro a los dos adultos que estaban con Sasuke-¿y ellos son?-  
-Haruno Sakura, un gusto- se presento ella con una sonrisa, Sukai solo asintió  
-Uzumaki Naruto, el próximo Hokage- Sukai lo miro fijamente y se hecho a reír- ¿de qué te ríes?-  
-de ti, te esperan grandes cosas Naruto- dijo con una sonrisa torcida- en fin, ¿Qué dones quieren para los pequeños?-  
-Hinata, es tu turno- dijo Sasuke mientras acomodaba a su mujer en la cama- ¿Qué dones?-  
-como son dos, Sasuke escoge el de la niña y Hinata el del niño- la pareja asintió- pero estos niños tendrán un Chackra poderoso, por lo que me toca darles dones espirituales- sentencio Sukai  
-Revelación y poder- dijo Sasuke  
-Revelación y comunicación- dijo Hinata  
-un don en común, me parece al ser gemelos- dijo Sukai, asintió y toco la frente de los recién nacidos- elijan los nombres, me voy, adiós~-  
-¿Quién era él?- pregunto Naruto  
-no tengo porque explicárselos, mi duda es ¿Qué mierda hacen aquí?-

Los niños miraron mal a su padre, el no les dejaba decir malas palabras ¿Por qué el si podía?

-vinimos para rescatarlos y llevarlos a Konoha, pero no veo a ningún secuestrador- dijo Naruto, miro de forma pervertida a Sasuke- ni secuestrados-  
-Sasuke…- Hinata miro a Sasuke- siento que alguien viene-  
-deben ser Neji y Kiba con Akamaru- dijo sin meditar Naruto  
-aunque aceptáramos irnos, ya tenemos una vida hecha aquí- sentencio Sasuke- y Hinata no puede viajar hasta Konoha, acaba de dar a luz a gemelos-  
-papi- Sasuke miro a Hana- mami se acaba de dormir- miro el pacifico rostro de su mujer, se veía tan hermosa abrazada a sus recién nacidos hijos  
-¿con hoja?- pregunto Itachi- ¿un bosque con hojas?-  
-Fugaku- el mayor miro a su padre- saca a tus hermanos y deja a Mikoto- asintió y saco a sus hermanos.

-miren, mis hijos están bien aquí, mi mujer está bien, no nos falta nada- Sasuke miro a sus amigos- si quieren pueden venir a visitar, pero de aquí no nos vamos-  
-pero… Hiashi, Neji, Hanabi… todos los del Clan Hyuuga están preocupados por Hinata- dijo Naruto- ¿acaso no pensaste en cómo se siente Hinata sin su familia?-  
-Naruto…- Sakura quiso callarlo  
-Hinata es la heredera por ley a ser la cabecilla del Clan, ya tienen hijos, tienen el inicio de un Clan- Naruto miro fijamente a Sasuke- pueden volver, en los años hemos habilitado el Distrito Uchiha para el día en que te encontráramos, Hiashi ha estado algo deprimido según Neji y Hanabi- Sasuke miro a su mujer, se acerco a ella y acaricio su cabello  
-¿saben? Ella está mejor aquí, según lo que tengo entendido era tomada por débil en su Clan- Sasuke miro a Naruto con su Sharingan- ¿para qué volver?-  
-tus hijos merecen una vida fuera de este bosque, necesitan tener amigos, necesitan estudiar, conocer las bases de los ninjas- Hinata abrió los ojos  
-Sasuke…- el aludido se acerco a su mujer  
-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te duele algo?- la peli azul negó  
-Naruto-kun tiene razón- Sasuke la miro sin comprender- soy feliz aquí, somos felices… pero… no estamos hablando de cómo nos sintamos nosotros, estamos hablando del futuro de Fugaku, Hana, Itachi, Mikoto y ellos- Hinata lo miro con ojos cansados- Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan, ¿pueden dejarnos solos unos momentos?- los aludidos asintieron.

[…]

-olfatee el Chackra de Hinata y Sasuke a esta distancia- explico Kiba a Neji- también están con Naruto y Sakura- Akamaru olfateo y miro a Kiba, ladro unas cuantas veces y Kiba asintió- también hay 4 Chackras mas pero 2 con mayor fuerza, aunque parecen ser bebés- Neji miro asustado a Kiba.

[…]

-¿crees que vuelvan a Konoha?- pregunto Sakura- digo… ya tienen una familia, son felices. Sus motivos están aquí-  
-lo sé, pero de igual modo. Estos niños deben desarrollar su potencial, su Chackra es la perfecta combinación de Sasuke y Hinata, no se sorprendería que fueran más fuertes que un Gennin- dijo Naruto mirando a los niños jugar- merecen una vida mejor-

[…]

-Hinata…- Sasuke miraba confundido a su mujer- ¿crees que es lo correcto?-  
-Naruto-kun tiene razón, los niños deben tener amigos… mas educación de la que tu y yo les podemos brindar…-  
-_apoyo a Hinata-chan_- dijo Yomi en el umbral- _es lo mejor, Sasuke_-  
-Yomi-sensei…- dijeron ambos  
-_escuchen, si vuelven tendrán que enfrentar al Clan Hyuuga_- Hinata asintió- _pero luego de ello… los niños serán más felices_- Sasuke suspiro  
-de acuerdo… volveremos en 40 días, Hinata necesita descansar. Te recuerdo que acaba de dar a luz-

Naruto y Sakura entraron a la habitación

-escuchen, regresen en 40 días…- Naruto lo miro con asombro- Hinata necesita reposo porque acaba de…- la palabra quedo en el aire al escuchar un grito- ¡Hana!-

Sasuke bajo con rapidez las escaleras de madera, para encontrarse con un pasmado Neji y un asombrado Kiba.

* * *

Respondiendo Reviews:

Kamiry Hatake: ahi si digo mi frase "wacala que rico" hahahahhaha xD es un hermoso padre *w*

SoDamnBeatiful1: ay si =w= Hina-chan no desaprobecho X'D neh tranquila, dentro de unos cuantos volvera el lemon hard -w-

Mangetsu Hyuga: ¡Oh si! Mini-Itachi *-* es una monada xDD

Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay: aca respondo tus 2 reviews xD si Yomi es una loquilla o3o si soy cruel MYAHAHHAHAHAHA X3 pues ya no esperes! aca lo traje~

HinachanDarck: hahahahaha otro hijo :siclaro: xDD neh ya lo veran son una monada esos crios xD ame a Hana es tan ajlskdjjf no se, la identifico como como la niña que no quiere que su padre se acerque a otra mujer, oh si, Jumbiie es feliz con tus reviews *-*

Giby-chan: ya lo veras, pronto pequeña~ pronto MUAHAHAAHAHAH XD

Mishiel-chan Uchihalove: hahahaha xD I know~~ pues lo vas a ver o3o creo que eso es de familia xD ¿verdad? a mi no me sorprende XD gomen, xD ahora si lo escribi bien o3o es que Yomi es Yomi xD PUES CLARO! no podra no tener -3- viniendo de alguien como yo comprendere xD si no me crees pasate a leer algunos de mis lemons xD

Tenshihinata: oh~ bienvenida seas Tenshi-chan ^^ me alegra que te guste *-* pues la verdad trataba de no poner mucho OOC ._. si te soy honesta solo vi Naruto cuando estaban chiquitos y unos capitulos y peliculas de Shippuden. UWAAAA *-* pues lo hare despues de terminar este xD

Chapmantomoko: bienvenida nueva lectora~ Chap-chan ^^ de momento ninguno, solo Hana que tiene un ojo de Sasuke y uno de Hinata repectivamente, ¡De nada! Y gracias a ti

Midorifanfic: me acabas de subir el ego ¿sabes? xD me encantas! Pues trato de no hacerla tan larga y omitir los detalles de momento, lo veras ¡Gracias por tu review!

* * *

PREGUNTAAAAAAAAAAAAA

¿Cual de los niños de Sasuke y Hinata les ha gustado o se sienten identificados/as?

Ya saben responder en sus reviews *-* me hacen asquerosamente feliz(?)

En fin~ ya saben, a mas tardar el martes. No prometo lunes, tengo que ir a retirar mis notas de una prueba a nivel nacional ¡les mostrare mi glorioso 4! XD

Jumbiie Hana se despide!

JA-NE!


	5. Chapter 4

¡Me hacen tan feliz!

¿A que no saben? ¡Aprobé la prueba nacional! Mi mejor nota fue Lenguaje & Literatura~ *-* les juro que cuando me dijo el Profe. "pasaste, ya estas a 1 año de la Universidad" ¡LES JURO! ¡Casi me desmayo! XD

¡Fue tan... akjsdkfjdk! ¡Eso! xD

En fin, debido a que me siento muuuy bien, les daré el capitulo hoy. Lo pensaba hacer mañana, pero nah no voy a poder, ire a comprar unas coosas para joderme el pelo

Mechas Californianas... ¡Allá voy!

* * *

**CAPITULO 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

¡**P**api!- Hana corrió a la pierna de su padre- el tiene un animal-

Fugaku e Itachi miraban embelesados a Akamaru, el perro los olfateo y al ver que no son peligrosos les lamio el rostro.

-es muy grande…- murmuro Itachi, acariciaba al can.  
-Sasuke- el aludido choco contra los ojos blanquecinos de Neji- ¿Dónde está Hinata-sama?-  
-con mis hijos- respondió, miro a sus hijos- niños, el es su tío-

Los infantes lo miraron, Neji estaba en shock, asombrado, pasmado. La pequeña Mikoto jalo el pantalón de Neji, este miro a la pequeña y al cargo.

-tu… te pareces tanto a ella…- murmuro, Sasuke levanto una ceja  
-¿a quién?- pregunto Kiba  
-a Hana, la madre de Hinata y a Mikoto, la madre de Sasuke- respondió con simpleza- si ellos son mis sobrinos, significa que…-  
-Hyuuga Hinata es nuestra madre y Uchiha Sasuke es nuestro padre- respondió con frialdad Fugaku- soy Uchiha Fugaku-

Neji miro a Kiba y le dio a la niña, para después caer desmayado.

-debe ser de familia…- murmuro Itachi, Hana le picoteo las costillas  
-me llamo Uchiha Hana, y el es Uchiha Itachi- Hana hizo una reverencia.

Fugaku rodo los ojos y cargo a su tío al sofá. Miro a Kiba exigiendo con la mirada la presentación.

-Inuzuka Kiba, el es Akamaru- los tres infantes asintieron  
-ella es Mikoto- dijo Sasuke, giro su rostro para encontrarse con Naruto- ¿puedes explicarles? tengo que dormir a Mikoto y a Hana…- dijo cargando a la bebé, la cual jaloneaba el pelo de Naruto- ¿Por qué le gustas a mi hija?- dijo con pesadez, ganándose una risa escondida por parte de Hana e Itachi  
-si quieres las puedo dormir yo, ya que Hina-chan está dormida con los bebés- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa, Mikoto abrió los ojos y se removía entre los brazos de Sasuke, exigiendo a Sakura  
-ten cuidado- pidió Sasuke pasándole a la bebé.

Mikoto miraba con curiosidad los grandes ojos jade de Sakura, poso sus manitas en sus mejillas y luego la dirigió a su cabello. Mikoto le sonrió y Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa.

-creo que a Miko-chan le gusta Naruto y Sakura por sus cabellos y ojos- dijo Fugaku con una sonrisa  
-es lo normal, si solo ha visto los mismo colores- dijo Itachi con una media sonrisa

Hana miro a sus hermanos, miro a Mikoto en los brazos de Sakura y se dirigió a la pelirosa.

-dame a mi hermana- dijo de forma ruda la menor. Asustando a sus hermanos  
-yo que tu lo hiciera- murmuro Itachi con una gota en la sien  
-v-vale…-

Hana cargo a su hermana y tomo la mano de su padre. Sasuke entendió.

-Naruto, Sakura, explíquenles a Neji y a Kiba la situación. Fugaku, quédate con ellos, Itachi ben conmigo- los mencionados asintieron.

[…]

-verán…- empezó Naruto- no sé cómo llegaron acá, solo sé que Sasuke y Hinata están casados, tienen hijos y viven aquí… y solo eso…-

-_si eres un tarado_- murmuro Yomi, abriendo la puerta

-**¡TU!**- gritaron los cuatro y un ladrido  
-_¿yo qué?_-  
-¿Qué tienen contra Yomi-san?- pregunto Fugaku recargado en la pared  
-_Fugaku, ve con tu _padre- el menor asintió- verán_, yo los traje acá para que entrenaran, luego se enamoraron, decidí dejarlos juntos para que procrearan un nuevo Clan, luego hable con ellos para que regresen a Konoha_-  
-¿Por qué lo hace?- pregunto Neji con el ceño fruncido, toda la furia que pensaba descargar sobre el ultimo… no, corrección, con el patriarca del nuevo Clan se fue a la mierda ante la explicación de la Shinigami  
-_porque puedo…_-sonriócon locura para luego recuperar la cordura- _ellos irán con ustedes en 40 días, Hinata acaba de dar a luz a gemelos y ellos a pesar de ser bebés tienen un gran Chackra_-  
-entiendo- dijo Sakura, miro a la puerta y ya no la vio  
-entonces… ¿Qué? No podemos ir y decirle a Tsunade-sama que los encontramos, que tienen una familia, que Hinata acaba de parir, que por eso no pueden viajar- dijo Kiba y Akamaru lo acompaño con un ladrido  
-entonces se tendrán que quedar- dijo Sasuke bajando las escaleras con sus hijos varones- tenemos habitaciones extras, le explican a Tsunade que simplemente se tardaron por que nos confundían y Hinata y yo resolveremos el resto.

Los adultos asintieron.

[…]

**40 días**

40 días habían pasado, y la pacifica cabaña entre el bosque era todo menos pacifica.

La paciencia del padre joven se estaba agotando.

Aguantar los celos de su segunda hija, Hana. Aguantar las estupideces de Naruto y Kiba que querían inculcar en su hijo, Itachi. Aguantar las quejas de entrenamiento de su otro hijo, Fugaku, en cuanto a su tío Neji. Tener que estar pendiente de la pequeña Mikoto, esperar a que Hana no mate con la mirada a Sakura, temer que en una estupidez de Naruto y Kiba, Itachi salga herido.

Lo único que lo mantuvo cuerdo en ese mes con 10 días, fue el caer de la noche. Cuando su Hinata lo miraba con sus perlas y le mostraba a los bebés de cabello azulado y ojos lilas con toques negros alrededor de sus pequeños ojos. Se mantuvo cuerdo porque, cuando caía la noche. Hinata le esperaba para regalarle sus labios y su cuello. Sabía que no podía hacer nada mas, al final seria recompensado.

-los bebés están abrigados, tengo todo preparado- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa, Sasuke la miro embelesado  
-Fugaku, Hana, Itachi y Mikoto están listos- dijo Sasuke- extrañare esta cabaña  
-yo también, estoy segura que podremos crear más recuerdos en el Distrito Uchiha- le aseguro Hinata de forma dulce

Esa mujer podría hacer lo que quisiera con él. Ella le podría decir que al saltar del risco más alto encontraría el paraíso, y él lo haría sin vacilar.

-papi, Mikoto esta lista- dijo Hana, su padre se giro y acaricio sus cabellos  
-es hora de irnos- la joven pareja miro por la ventana, cada uno cargando un bebé, miraron a sus compañeros y amigos afuera de la cabaña junto con Fugaku e Itachi.

[…]

**KONOHA**

-iré a dar el reporte a Tsunade-baachan, después de todo…-dijo Naruto, sonrió ampliamente y Mikoto soltó una carcajada- yo fui quien propuso volverlos a buscar, vamos Sakura-  
-hai- respondió la pelirosa  
-yo iré a decirle a Hiashi-sama- dijo Neji- vayan al Distrito Uchiha e instálense, no dudo que cuando Hiashi y Hanabi sepan la noticia corran a buscarla y de paso a castrarte Uchiha- Hinata asintió con una sonrisa y una gota resbalando por su sien  
-Hmp-  
-yo iré… a… ¡a correr la voz! ¡Si!- dijo Kiba corriendo a toda prisa seguido por Akamaru

-entonces…- empezó Itachi- ¿Dónde está el Distrito?-  
-vamos- dijo Sasuke

La familia Uchiha empezó a caminar hasta llegar al Distrito Uchiha, los niños abrieron sus ojos al ver que era más grande que su Cabaña…

-es enorme- dijo Hana- ¡el que llegue primero escoge habitación!-

Como que si de rayos se tratase, los niños fueron corriendo a la entrada.

[…]

-¡¿ME HICISTE ESPERAR 45 DIAS SOLO PORQUE LOS CONFUNDIAN?!- grito Tsunade lanzando cosas contra Naruto y Sakura  
-pero…- se intentaron justificar- ¡traen niños!-  
-¿Qué?- Tsunade se sentó con los ojos abiertos- ¿de quién?-  
-de los dos…- respondió Naruto  
-un nuevo Clan…- murmuro- díganles que cuando se terminen de instalar… vengan a verme-  
-hai-

[…]

Hinata sonrió con dulzura. Habían tardado poco en instalarse, los niños tenían cada uno su cuarto a excepción de los gemelos. Que dormían con sus padres.

Miro hacia el patio y ahí estaban jugando sus hijos con Sasuke, miro a sus bebés tomando pecho y a Mikoto haciéndole muecas.

-¡HINATA!- escucho el grito de su padre y hermana, se asusto un poco pero no como sus hijos menores. Los bebés empezaron a llorar sin consuelo ante el repentino ruido, mientras Mikoto también lloraba.

La puerta se abrió revelando a su padre y hermana con furia, detrás de ellos su marido con una sonrisa ladina y sus hijos. Suspiro, tenía que enfrentarse a su Clan. Se guardo sus pechos y acuno a los bebés.

-¿si?- dijo con normalidad

Hanabi miraba a su hermana, la había extrañado sí. Pero no la esperaba con hijos, al igual que su padre. Hiashi estaba en shock, sabía que si no actuaba rápido. Tendrían dos Hyuuga desmayados.

-hola suegro- dijo Sasuke con naturalidad, hizo un movimiento con la mano llamando a sus hijos  
-hola abuelo- dijeron sonrientes los tres mayores, Hiashi tenía como platos los ojos  
-¿Qué…?- pero toda palabra dicha se fue al ver a la pequeña Mikoto jalonear su yukata- ella…-  
-se parece a mamá…- murmuro Hanabi

¡PAM!

Dos Hyuuga desmayados. Hinata soltó una risita al igual que sus hijos.

* * *

¡Respondiendo Reviews!

Mere Mitsuky Tayoukay: ¡Pues no comas ansias! xD Trate de adaptarme un poco a la personalidad de cada uno, deje de ver el anime y pensaba iniciar el manga. Vengo con el sabio conocimiento que me dio la Naruto Wiki xd' hahahah :3 ¡Gracias!

Giby-chan: fíjate que si, las parejas irán saliendo, no ya xD pero si, harán su aparición respectiva dentro de poco. No comas ansias, espero que te haya gustado~

SoDamBeatiful1: sep, son 6. No se si hacer que tengan otros bebés después de que crezcan los gemelines~ xD ya lo veremos ¡la petición de vosotros!

Jeffy Iha: HAHAHAHAA XD TLJ, lo hubiera puesto~~ pero~ digamos que Neji-san le tiene algo guardadito ewé ¡Sploiler! ¡WAAAAH! xD

HinachanDarck: ¿A que son una monada? xD ¿Porqué no quieres a Fugaku? :c XD ni yo... bueno si xD, no sabia si hacer niño o niña asi que me dije a mi misma "mi misma, que no haya preferencia y sea equitativo" XD ¡Me encantan tus reviews! *-* xD

Hay un review que me dejo IMPACTADA XD si, Natsuki-07, hablo del tuyo, en este momento lo contesto:

Natsuki-07: Ara ara, ¿tanto tiempo sin ? ¿como vives? xD gracias~ Pues si, como tu escribiste en tu review, lo conoce. Me alegra que notaras eso xD ¿sabes? esa duda la veran por el capitulo 9-10. Puesto que, no creeras que solo sera algo tierno y romantico y familiar y todos felices por siempre. No~ soy mala xD cuando todos sean felices ¡BAM! ¡tragedia, sangre y muchas muchas lagrimas! ¡muahahahahah!... si lo se, debo dejar de leer a J.K. Rowling, John Green, Cassandra Clare, Rick Riordian, Veronica Roth, Suzanne Collins, E.L. James, Megan Maxwell, Becca Fitzpatrick, Sylvia Day, Sherrilyn Kenyon, M.C. Andrews... si lo se, son mala influencia :c ¿en serio Itachi es asi? xD Yo solo medio lo vi y lei algo de él... aun no me veo el anime completo.. T.T ¡Gracias por tu review!

Tenshi-hinata: hahahaha xD no, son unos calenturientos del mal XD es una monada Ita-chii XD pues la curiosidad mato al gato... ¡pero murio sabiendo! ... XD okno pronto, aun no los decido y me hago bola por los nombres XD

Kamiry Hatake: nah, solo un desmayo y querer matar a una shinigami pervertida xD ¡hahahahaha! ¡como mola!

Itachi Akihiko: ¿Akihiko? ¿Donde lo leido antes...? ya me acordare... ¡ya me acorde! ¡Usami Akihiko! ¡Junjou Romantica! *-* ¿a que si? xD ¿porque todos quieren ver la cara que pondra el Hyuga? sera mejor la que pondra Hiashi LOL

Akane Uchiha: ¡lectora nueva! ¡welcome to the jungle! xD ¡gracias por tu review! ¡besos!

Princesshina: ¡gracias! fijate que no se, aun no he tomado en cuenta el nombre de los bebés... quizas en el otro capitulo haga un sorteo a ver que nombre seria bonito XD

¿Donde esta Mishiel-chan? :c no dejo review

Mishiel-chan si me lees... Where is my review? *se va a un rincon*

* * *

¡Eeeen fin!

Como saben, me pueden contactar en FB, Twitter, DeviantArt y Youtube.

Pienso grabar un video agradeciendoles xD no se, ¿que dicen? ¿me quieren conocer? xD

¡a votación!

¡Jumbiie Hana se despide!

¡Ja ne~!


	6. Chapter 5

**AVISO: GRACIAS A MERE MITSUKY & A SODAMNBEATIFUL1 POR HACERMELO VER X3 GOMEN A LAS QUE LO LEYERON *reverencia***

¡WOZOO~ WOZOO~! ¡Apareci!

Es el capitulo mas corto de todos... igual, prometo traer pronto el siguiente capitulo x3

¡eeeen fin! ¿Tienen hermanos? Yo si, soy la segunda de 4... Y la mayor es INSOPORTABLE, y embarazada ¡Imaginense lo que tengo que aguantar! . ¡me saca de quisio! Por eso esa cosa... me quito la bella inspiracion ¬¬

Ya que, aca les dejo la conti

* * *

**CAPITULO 5**

**.**  
**.  
****.**

**H**iashi y Hanabi despertaban sujetando sus cabezas.

-así que… tienes hijos- dijo Hiashi- ¡Tienes apenas 23!-  
-lo sé- respondió Hinata- pero admite que son hermosos-  
-de eso no cabe la menor duda- dijo el patriarca con un sonrojo- ¡y tú!- señalo al Uchiha- ¡corrompedor!-Sasuke lo ignoro olímpicamente, el patriarca Hyuuga con un tic en el ojo pregunto-¿Qué habilidades tienen?-  
-Sharingan- respondió Fugaku  
-Byaringan, Byakugan, Sharingan y Shakugan- respondió Hana  
-Byaringan y Shakugan- respondió Itachi  
-¿Qué significa eso?- pregunto el patriarca  
-el Byaringan es la técnica ocular similar al Byakugan- respondió Fugaku dispuesto a explicar- resalta las venas de los ojos, Itachi tiene los ojos negros pero al momento de la técnica sus ojos cambian de color a lila con aspas similares al Sharingan. Muy por el contrario Hana puede escoger que técnica usar, como pueden ver sus ojos son negro y blanco respectivamente, al momento que ella escoge cualquier técnica sus ojos se torna de un solo color-  
-ya veo… y el Shakugan…-  
-el Shakugan es similar, solo que en vez de lila son rojos con aspas y venas- dijo Sasuke- y como hijos de un Uchiha, el Sharingan ira evolucionando conforme vayan creciendo-

Hiashi asintió. Miro a Hinata con sus hijos.

-al parecer es el inicio de un nuevo Clan- les dijo y pareja joven asintió.

Hanabi miraba a sus sobrinos, los pequeños bebés recién nacidos estaban en el pecho de su hermana. Miro al mayor, Fugaku, a Hana, Itachi y Mikoto.

-nee-san- llamo la Hyuuga menor, la mayor la miro- ¿Por qué tienen tantos niños?-

Hinata se sonrojo a niveles descomunales, Fugaku al verla; tomo a los bebés y su madre cayo desmayada en el pecho de su padre.

-de acuerdo…- susurro Hanabi  
-Hanabi- la aludida miro al patriarca- nos vamos, ellos definitivamente serán lo suficientemente fuertes al ser hijos de los clanes más fuertes de Konoha- Sasuke asintió y cargo a su mujer- pero…- la familia Uchiha lo miro- deben casarse- sentencio el patriarca, Sasuke miro a sus hijos los cuales asintieron  
-serán dentro de un tiempo, _suegro_, le recuerdo que ella acaba de dar a luz-

Hiashi lo ignoro y salió con su hija menor.

[…]

Naruto toco la puerta del Distrito Uchiha, fue recibido por Itachi. El pequeño le miro con una sonrisa pequeña.

-hola- dijo Naruto- ¿tu padre?-  
-arriba…-

El rubio hiperactivo entro, miro a Fugaku que estaba en el sofá. Hana estaba en la cocina buscando algo de comer, los pequeños estaban arriba con sus padres.

Naruto subió y busco a Sasuke.

-¿Qué quieres, dobe?- dijo Sasuke detrás del rubio  
-¡Sasuke-teme! ¡No me asustes así 'ttebayo!-  
-te pregunte, ¿Qué quieres?-  
-ah, si… Tsunade te llama a ti y a Hinata- le mostro una reluciente sonrisa  
-¿para…?-  
-no sé, solo me dijo que tiene que hablar contigo y Hinata-  
-ya veo…- miro la puerta- iremos en un rato, Hina se acaba de dormir con los bebés-  
-¿Qué nombres les darán?-  
-no lo sé, aun no decidimos ello…-  
-ya… vuelvo en unas 3 horas…- el rubio se despidió

[…]

-¡¿HYUUGA HINATA CON HIJO DE UCHIHA SASUKE?!- gritaron un grupo de 10 chicos enfrente de la Quinta  
-así es, y…- se levanto con el puño en el aire y los golpeo a los 11- ¡no griten!-  
-pero Tsunade-sama- dijo Ino- ¿Cómo no sorprenderse?-  
-cualquiera lo haría- dijo Rock Lee- ¡Hasta Sai lo está!- el susodicho asintió conmocionado. A pesar de ser casi nuevo, sabía la historia de ese secuestro  
-de seguro, Sasuke-kun contrato alguien para poder robarse a Hinata-san y así tener sexo- dijo con una sonrisa falsa. Ganándose un golpe por parte de Ino, Sakura y Neji  
-entonces… ¿Qué? ¿Los vamos a visitar?- pregunto TenTen  
-esperen a Naruto…- y como si lo hubieran invocado, una mata de cabellos rubios entro a la torre  
-ellos dicen que vendrán después, Hinata y sus gemelos se han dormido- informo con una sonrisa- ¿Qué dicen, los visitamos?- el grupo asintió y miro a la Hokage  
-entonces, vayan…- dijo Tsunade- ellos de seguro quieren verlos-

[…]

-¡te gane!- grito Hana con una sonrisa señalando a Fugaku- ¡tienes que pagarme!- Itachi, que estaba sentado viendo a sus hermanos apostar, negó con la cabeza. Ni siquiera él le ha ganado a Hana "tramposa" Uchiha como la apodan él y su hermano porque siempre gana y cuando esta por perder llama a su madre…  
-de acuerdo- mascullo el mayor- un día te ganare, lo veras-  
-¡nunca!- y empezó la niña a reír con sarcasmo

-¿Qué hacen niños?- pregunto Sasuke a sus hijos, asustándolos en el proceso.

-yo le gano a Fugaku en las apuestas- dijo Hana con una sonrisa  
-yo le tengo que pagar a tu hija- dijo Fugaku haciendo un mohín con sus mejillas  
-yo los veo…- dijo Itachi con una media sonrisa

-¡SASUKE!- grito un grupo de chicos desde la entrada del distrito… luego de ello.

El llanto de 3 bebés inundo el distrito.

-Naruto…- murmuro el Uchiha con un aura asesina rodeándolo

* * *

**OMEKE**

-entonces… Fugaku-niisan- Hana sonrió ampliamente- ¿quieres apostar con tu linda imouto-chan?- el pelinegro la miro… y la miro… y la miro… y la volvió a mirar  
-no- dijo y siguió tomando té a los pies de un árbol enfrente de la casa principal, logrando sacar una pequeña carcajada de Itachi  
-¡grosero!-se refirió a Itachi-¡juega conmigo cobarde!-  
-¿Qué es la apuesta ahora?-  
-¡si tu ganas te doy 50 Yenes y si yo gano me das 60 Yenes-  
-¿Por qué me aumentas 10 Yenes?-  
-porque eres el mayor…-  
-de acuerdo-

La menor sonrió

-la apuesta es sencilla, el primero en subir a la copa del árbol gana- Fugaku sonrió, por fin le ganaría a su hermanita  
-ok-

Los mayores se pusieron a los pies del árbol, al momento de empezar a trepar Fugaku lo tenía fácil, estaba por llegar a la copa cuando vio a Hana sosteniéndose de la rama

-Aniki- chillo Hana, aunque por dentro de carcajeaba

Fugaku rodo los ojos, sabia ese truco. Bajo hasta donde se encontraba su hermana y cuando le dio la mano la pequeña salto sobre él y llego a la copa…

-tramposa- susurro Itachi tomándose el té de su hermano.

* * *

¡Respondiendo Reviews!

Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukai: ¡Exacto! xD Si, me imagine que venia de familia xD ¡No comas ansias! Ya esta x3

SoDamnBeatiful1: Pues mas pronto que tarde x3 ¡MUAHAHHA! X3

AntoniaCifer: ¿tenias otro nombre verdad? ewé... a mi no me engañas xD jajajajja xD tranquila, pronto vendra el lemon ¡lo bueno tarda en llegar! ¿Quieres ver la calidad que tengo de lemon? Lee uno de mis fics xD y luego dime si no estoy loca ~~ xD

Itachi Akihiko: ¿En serio? xD Y eso que no lo hize con la finalidad de comedia x3 ¡LO SABIA! Usagi-san *-* aun no lo supero xD ¡Ese es uno de mis semes favoritos! *u*

HinachanDarck: Yo solo tengo hermanas... y un varon pequeño... aunque entiendo el sentimiento xD mi ex mejor amigo asi era cuando le jugaba bromas ._. ... ¡Jumbiie-sama es feliz de recibir tus kawaiiosos reviews! ¡Ja ne~!

Mishiel-chan Uchihalove: ¿examenes en noviembre? o_O yo los hago en diciembre si voy a reponer... *en pose dramatica* ¡¿QUE CLASE DE MUNDO ES ESTE!? Hana reacciono asi por los celos de hermanita meyor. Te pongo un ejemplo X3 Estas tu y tu hermana manor y la vez con una "amiga" de tu papá, lo que quieres es quitarsela. Lo que Hana siente es celos, porque es territorial en cuanto a sus padres y hermanos, lo veras mas adelante x3

giby-chan: ya vienen xD keep calm baby :33

Aby: ¡Gracias y gracias por tu review!

Kamiry Hatake: Hyuugas desmayados, Hyuugas demayados everywhere xD ¡hahahaha! ¿Anti-Sakura? La verdad, prefiero ignorar a la tipa xD un consejo guapa, si la odias le das importacia y si la ignoras das a entender que te da igual si vive o muere. En mi FB ponen cosas Pro-Sakura, Anti-Hinata. Y aja, me da igual, porque si me pongo a pelear me pongo en su lugar en forma de pelea. Como que no, no pega eso. Solo que si molesta pero ignoralo. No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver :3

Midorifanfic: are, gomen. Los reviews sin cuenta vienen como 2 días despues de publicados :c Pero aca respondo los dos xD

1: ¿enferma? Toma un poco de miel con limon, té de manzanilla con miel y azucar. Toma agua helada, te relaja la garganta, pero no fria xD Entiendo el sentimiento Mido-chan, me encanta cuando vosotros me dejais reviews y me motiva, por ejemplo ayer que estaba molesta con todo mundo y vi todos los reviews de vosotros me motivaron tanto como no tienes idea. Eh si, algo asi. Lo que planeo es que los nenes sean huraños con algunos xD los niños son una monada pero lo dejan de ser cuando empiezan a llorar -.-Uu si, no me gustan los niños xD ¡HANA RULEZ! xD ¿Yo, kawaii? ¡Ha! xD Gracias~

2: Viste que no me olvido, hasta me tomo el tiempo de responderte los 2 reviews de paso xD (?) Eh si, cuando no tienes cuenta tus reviews se postean 2-3 dias depues de publicados... por eso no lo vi cuando lo publique. Los niños son malos D: xD ¡Neji es un amorsh~! Como le digo a algunas ¡NO COMAN ANSIAS! ¡LAS ANSIAS ENGORDAN! xD *se mira* -.-... olvida lo que dije, soy una ballena xD

Princesshina: ¡Gracias por tu felicitacion! TwT Oh no, mi mamá quiere que estudie leyes y yo "eh... -.- no" xD lo que estudiare sera Licenciatura en Idiomas, luego un Tecnico en Literatura o quizas Historiadora x3

AikoNeko26: Konoha... me acabas de dar una brillante idea +w+ xD gracias a ti por comentar!

* * *

Asi que...

¡Nos leemos! x3

¡Jumbiie-sama fuera!  
¡JA NE~!


	7. Chapter 6

¡He vuelto!

Eh... antes que pase cualquier cosa xd' perdon, me tardare en escribir las continuaciones y si las hago... seran cortas :l

Tienen 2 opciones xD a escoger: O las hago cortas, o las hago largas pero me tardo...

En fin, ¡La conti! Creo que se sorprenderan... espero XD

Recuerden

_-Yomi- _habla la Shinigami, o es un recuerdo. Depende el contexto en el que se vea.

-Sasuke- hablan normalmente o es narracion

-**Hinata**- especifica un lugar, el inicio del fic.

* * *

**CAPITULO 6**

**.**  
**.**  
**.**

**E**l quejido de almas en pena se escuchaba en el Distrito Uchiha. Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Rock Lee, TenTen y Neji se escondían detrás de un cohibido Sasuke.

Porque señores, oh sí. Cuando Hinata Hyuuga se enoja, es de aquel dicho _"¡Sálvese quien pueda!"_

Retomemos minutos antes de que aparecieran los 11 de Konoha.

[…]

Hinata se levanto de la cama. Miro a sus tres bebés dormidos y sonrió. Se dirigió al baño para cepillar sus dientes hasta que escucho un grito.

-¡SASUKE!- escucho el alebrestado grito de los 11 de Konoha. Maldijo por lo bajo ya que los bebés se despertaron y empezaron a llorar sin consuelo.

El cargo con delicadeza y bajo las escaleras, vio a Sasuke y a sus hijos al pie de las escaleras. Les dio los bebés mientras ella iba a abrir.

-¡Hola Hina-chan!- gritaron otra vez. No recuerda que cara les hizo porque todos palidecieron.  
-¡USTEDES GRUPO DE IDIOTAS!- grito enojada

Todos empezaron a bajar todos los santos del cielo.

Lo último que vieron y recuerdan fue el puño de la madre joven y las carcajadas de sus hijos. Al recuperar la conciencia se fueron a esconder detrás del padre joven.

[…]

-nota mental: nunca hacer enojar a Hinata- dijo Ino a Sakura la cual asintió.

-hay ocasiones peores, cuando rompimos los jarrones nos fue mal- dijo Hana con una sonrisa- y yo me escondí en el bosque…-  
-y nos dejo cargar con la culpa- dijo Itachi

Hinata tenía a uno de sus bebés en el regazo jugando con la pequeña Mikoto mientras Neji tenía al otro bebé.

-¿Cómo se llaman?- pregunto Lee  
-aun no decidimos el nombre…- dijo con una voz tierna, todos suspiraron con pesar. Hinata supero el enojo con facilidad -pronto los decidiremos, con todo lo que ha pasado no hemos tenido tiempo-  
-son muy bonitos- dijo Ino con una sonrisa, mientras recibía un asentimiento de Shikamaru y Chouji.

La pequeña Mikoto jalaba los rubios cabellos de Ino, la pequeña pelinegra sonreía.

-tienes una hija muy bonita- le comento la rubia, Hana carraspeo para llamar su atención- bueno, dos hijas muy bonitas- a lo que se gano una sonrisa socarrona de Hana.  
-gracias- le sonrió Hinata  
-¿para que han venido?- pregunto Sasuke  
-a visitar y a conocer al nuevo Clan- respondió Shikamaru con un bostezo- tan problemático es tener hijos-  
-lo dices porque aun no decides si tenerlos o no con Temari- le dijo Chouji comiendo unas frituras  
-es una chica muy problemática- sonrió de lado  
-tengo dos dudas- dijo Hinata- ¿Quién es él?- señalo a Sai- y ¿Quién es Temari?-  
-él fue el suplente de Sasuke, Sai. Tu equipo no quiso un suplente- respondió Naruto- Temari es la hermana del Kage de Suna-  
-yo tengo varias dudas- dijo Hana con una sonrisa  
-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Sasuke  
-¿Quiénes son el, ella, el, ella…?- y así fue señalando a todos  
-es justo presentarlos- dijo Hinata- bueno niños, ya conocen a su tío Neji, a Kiba, a Sakura y Naruto- los infantes asintieron- ellos son: Sai, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, TenTen, Rock Lee y Shino-

Los tres infantes asintieron e hicieron una corta reverencia

-un gusto conocerlos a todos- respondieron  
-yo soy Fugaku Uchiha-  
-Itachi-  
-Hana Uchiha-

Todos sonrieron, la pequeña Mikoto se removía entre los brazos de Hinata.

-¿Qué ocurre princesa?- pregunto su madre, la infante se removía más hasta que se zafo y gateo hasta quedar frente a todos. Les sonrió y saco un suspiro a todos

-¡hola soy Mikoto!- dijo entre balbuceos comprensibles para todos. Sasuke y Hinata estaban sorprendidos ante que su pequeña hija supiera presentarse.

La pequeña volvió a los brazos de su madre.

-apropósito- hablo Neji saliendo del shock- Tsunade-sama les llama…-

Hinata asintió y sonrió. Sabía como castigar a su primo.

-niisan- Neji tembló ante el tono usado de su prima- ¿te importaría cuidar a los niños en lo que Sasuke y yo vamos con Tsunade-sama?-  
-claro que… no- dijo con una gota en la sien.

Sin duda alguna. Nunca deben enojar a Hinata Hyuuga, su venganza es sutil y dolorosa. Por lo menos eso piensa Neji.

[…]

La joven pareja caminaba por las calles de Konoha tomados de la mano ante la atenta mirada de los aldeanos y el Club de Fans del Uchiha.

-después de hablar con la Hokage, debemos comprar comida- sugirió la de los ojos luna  
-Hmp- "respondió" el de los ojos noche.

Con los años, ella sabía cuando su "Hmp" era normal, cuando era tenso, cuando era tierno. Suspiro y le sonrió como solía hacer.

Entraron a la torre y fueron recibidos por Shizune.

-un gusto volver a verlos- dijo la pelinegra- Tsunade-sama les espera-

La pareja asintió y siguió a la mujer.

-que bueno volver a verlos- dijo la rubia- ¿Dónde mierda se habían metido por tantos años?- fue directa al ir al grano  
-pues…- iba a comenzar la peliazul pero fueron interrumpidos por una voz conocida para los tres.

-_yo fui la culpable, Tsu-chii_- dijo Yomi detrás de la pareja

-¿Tsu-chii?- pregunto la pareja

-_la conozco desde que era un feto…_- dijo sin importancia la más pequeña- _como sea, Sasu, Hina. Salgan debo hablar con la Hokage~- _la pareja asintió y se levanto.

Todo era visto por los ojos avellana de la mujer rubia.

-Yomi-  
-_Tsu-chii_-  
-deja de decirme así, ¿Qué tienes que ver en todo esto?-  
-_supongo que debes saber la verdad… ¿no?_- la pequeña floto hasta la cara de la mujer- _es solo una travesura… un experimento. ¿Sabes? Las almas en el limbo sufren…_-  
-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con Sasuke y Hinata?-  
-_Tsu-chii, ata los cabos sueltos. ¿Me haces un favor? Protege si es posible con tu vida a los tres más pequeños de este nuevo clan. El tiempo de paz se acaba_-  
-¿me dirás…?-  
-_eres la Hokage, debo hacerlo aunque no quiera_-

La pequeña sonrió de medio lado, y Tsunade frunció el ceño. Sería una plática muy larga.

[…]

-es de mala educación escuchar platica ajena- se burlo Sasuke de su mujer, ella le hizo un ademan para que se callara…

Hubo algo que no tuvo que escuchar.

-no…- susurro pero Sasuke lo entendió a la perfección  
-¿Qué ocurre?-  
-Yomi… ella…-

Nos mintió.

* * *

¡RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS!

SoDamnBeatilful1: ¡Tenemos una impaciente! Denuevo agradecerte por hacerme ver que lo subi otra vez el 4 xd' como sea. ¡Gracias!

AntoniaCifer: ¡Lo sabia! ¡Muahahahaha! x3 ¿Sabes que tengo pensado hacer eso pero mas adelante? Si lo se, lo hare lo mas comico que pueda :3 espero... XD ¡Gracias por tu review!

Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukai: pues ya viste que fueron todos xD este tambien es corto :c ¡Gracias por tu review!

HinachanDarck: ¿en serio? o.O eso es un peligro latente xD ¡Pero claro que aparecera! No todo sera corazon y flores, srta. Hinachan -w- no soy una mujer de corazones y flores *copie la frase de Christian Grey *-** ¡Eso espero! ¡Tus reviews me gustan! ¡Gracias por tu review!

Itachi Akihiko: oh si, ella si es una tsundere xD ¡Ohhh~ me acabas de dar una brillante idea! +w+ ¡MUAHAHAHAHAH! ¡claro que hare la boda! *-*¡Gracias por tu review!

Mishiel-chan Uchihalove: pues ya lo veras xD awww tu review me ha gustado *-* ¡Gracias por tu review!

Midorifanfic: own si, Hana xD es una monada la cria *-* ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias por tu review!

Mangetsu Hyuga: ¡Lectora nueva! *-* ¿¡CUARTA DE SEIS!? Yo me hago loca D: si todos apareceran xD paciencia nueva! *-* ¿En serio te gusto? *u* ¡Gracias por tu review!

Princesshina: seh :l de chiquita me dijeron que fuera abogada :c lo mismo me dijo el profesor... XD ¡Gracias! TuT ¡Los nombres! D: nooo aun no :c

* * *

Recuerden dejar su review! *-*

¡Los amo a todos!


	8. Chapter 7

¡Feliz año Nuevo! *-*

¿Que tal pasaron sus fiestas? Yo los pase de lo mas mejor (?) que pude desear TwT y seguia festejando y festejando *3* es genial cuando agarras la onda x3

En fin, como la mayoria me dijo xD me tarde pero esta algo largo... para mi(?)

Prometo traer conti antes del 13... (entro a clases ese dia e.e) es una guarderia! *huye maricamente*

¡AL FIC!

* * *

**CAPITULO 7**

.  
.

**_N_**_os mintió. _

[…]

Tsunade tenía la cabeza entre sus manos, ¿Cómo podía esa maldita Shinigami hacer semejante estupidez? ¿Estaba segura de lo que decía? ¿Cómo no lo vio venir? ¿Por qué no sospecho de esa infame criatura?

_-simplemente da cabida, espera a que los niños de Sasuke y Hinata tengan un aproximado de 5 -7 años, el peligro despertara completamente sus poderes_-

Las palabras que le dijo, las alertas, las ventajas, que hacer, como hacerlo. Toda su cabeza aun analizaba con cuidado las palabras de la tramposa Shinigami. Siempre, siempre desde que tiene memoria, hablaba entre líneas. Había algo que no cuadraba.

[…]

Hinata después de escuchar una conversación que no debía salió corriendo directamente al distrito, siendo seguida por Sasuke.

-_les mentí, solo necesitaba un nuevo y poderoso Clan. Lo que ellos sientan no me importa, me importan los niños que tienen. Sus poderes. Imagínate, Uchiha y Hyuuga. Clanes oculares más fuertes. Viento y Fuego, elementos que manejan. No se me haría extraño que los niños manejaran a la perfección los cuatro elementos_-

Lagrimas salían de sus ojos, se detuvo. Sasuke la abrazo.

-debe tener sus motivos- dijo Sasuke, aunque no lo admitía. También le había dolido lo que dijo la Shinigami. Tenía suerte de ser inmortal, porque en este momentos estaría tres metros bajo tierra.

[…]

-_mentirosa- _la voz de Sukai sono fría hasta para ella  
-_cállate, es lo mejor. No puedo inmiscuirme más_- frunció el ceño y vio a su gemelo- _pero lo que dije es verdad_-

**Flash Back**

_-¿Por qué a ellos?-  
-los quiero, no te creas, pero les mentí, solo necesitaba un nuevo y poderoso Clan… Lo que ellos sientan no me importa, me importan los niños que tienen. Sus poderes. Imagínate, Uchiha y Hyuuga. Clanes oculares más fuertes. Viento y Fuego, elementos que manejan. No se me haría extraño que los niños manejaran a la perfección los cuatro elementos_- _sabia que la Hyuuga escucho esa parte  
-¿entonces?-  
_-_escúchame bien Tsu-chii- la pequeña pelinegra se acerco a la rubia- Hiashi le pidió a ellos casarse, lo harán pero algo ocurrirá entre medio de la boda- la rubia frunció el ceño- pide seguridad de los ANBUS, cuando la boda termine vendrá alguien que se quedara un tiempo aquí… el tiempo pasara y los pequeños cumplirán d años, en esos años la aldea correrá peligro. Una guerra. Deben estar preparados para ello-_

**Fin Flash Back**

-_te has ablandado con los años_-  
-_lo sé, niisan_- una sonrisa melancólica se formo en sus labios- _es mejor que piensen que los engañe para formar un nuevo clan, es mejor porque no sabrán mis motivos-_

[…]

-hemos vuelto-

-¡GRACIAS A DIOS!- chillaron Naruto y Neji, cuidar a un Fugaku que no tiene corazón para regañarlos, una Hana que juega bromas demasiado pesadas para su edad, un Itachi callado pero que apoya a su hermana, una Mikoto que no volvió a hablar, dos bebés sin nombre que solo quieren comer y llorar…

-aprendieron la lección- murmuro Sasuke, miro a Hinata todavía un poco ida.

Le dolía verla así.

-¡Mami! ¡Papi!- los menores se lanzaron sobre ellos

Hinata reacciono y les abrazo. La Shinigami les mintió, pero hubo algo bueno de esa mentira. Sus hijos y su futuro esposo.

-lo siento mucho, Hinata-sama- chillo Neji abrazando las piernas de su prima- prometo no volver al distrito sin avisar, hare lo que pida pero no me pida cuidar a estos demonios-

Naruto estaba en un rincón murmurando cosas inentendibles para el oído humano, algo de bebés, pañales, niños, Hana y miedo…

Raro.

-es cierto, tío Neji es una mala niñera- dijo Hana- no pudo aguantar mis bromas

Y fue entonces cuando Hinata sintió lastima por su primo. Na~, aprendió la lección.

[…]

Después de que Naruto fuera otra vez Naruto, se despidieron. Los tres demonios Uchiha se fueron al patio para mejorar su taijutsu, dejando a sus padres con los otros tres bebés.

-bien, ¿Qué nombre les ponemos a los bebés?- pregunto Hinata acostada con sus bebés  
-me gusta Hikaru para el niño- dijo Sasuke a los pies de la cama apoyando su cara en su mano  
-Kaoru para la niña- Hinata le sonrió, se levanto y beso la mejilla de Sasuke- ¿sabes?...- Sasuke levanto una ceja dando a entender que la escuchaba- a pesar de… de que nos engañaron… no me arrepiento… sin ello… no tendría a mi hijos, ni a ti- el sonrojo de sus mejillas hizo a Sasuke entender, que termino con la única chica que nunca estuvo detrás de él  
-yo tampoco me arrepiento, Hina- dio una mirada picara a la de los ojos perlas que la hizo enrojecer mas- iré a comprar la comida, me llevo a Fugaku e Itachi.

Hinata asintió.

-mándame a Hana, que duerma un rato esa pequeña demonio-

[…]

-¿aquí te criaste?- pregunto Fugaku cruzado de brazos  
-si-

-¡Ya veo! ¡Dattebayo!- la voz del rubio los hizo girarse, el energético estaba comiendo felizmente su ramen ajeno a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

-¿ese es el dobe?- pregunto Itachi, Sasuke asintió- es un completo baka- recibió apoyo por parte de Fugaku  
-¿saludamos, papá?-  
-vayan-

Los dos pelinegros más pequeños se acercaron al rubio, y sonrieron cómplices. Como el rubio estaba 100% concentrado en su ramen no reparo que los dos infantes se colocaron de cada lado. Tan concentrado estaba que no sintió su presencia.

-¡DOBE!- gritaron con euforia haciendo saltar, literalmente, de su asintió al rubio. Los infantes se atracaron en sonoras carcajadas  
-estos mocosos- dijo por lo bajo un Naruto asustado- ¿y su padre les permite eso?-  
-si- dijeron al coro con una sonrisa plasmada en sus infantiles rostros  
-y a ti quien te manda a asustarte con juegos de niños…- la impotente voz de Sasuke se hizo presente y el rubio sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espina dorsal. Señal de que lo que iba a pasar no era buena. El pelinegro mayor empezó a caminar fuera de Ichiraku Ramen- ¿vienes?-

El rubio solo pudo asentir con debilidad.

Esa no era su mañana…

[…]

Era el mediodía y los varones Uchiha sonreían de forma ladina y descarada al ver al rubio tendido en el suelo murmurando sobre no volver a acompañarlos a hacer las compras.

-tenemos todo para mamá- anuncio Itachi, su padre y hermano asintieron  
-es hora de volver- dictamino el joven padre  
-adiós, dobe- dijeron los tres cargando las bolsas de comestibles.

[…]

-¡hemos vuelto!-  
-¡bienvenidos de nuevo!- les recibido Hinata con Kaoru en brazos

Sasuke se acerco a Hinata para tomarla de la cintura sin importar que tuviera a la niña en brazos le planto un beso frente a sus hijos.

-hemos traído todo para el mes-  
-me alegra, cuida de los gemelos en lo que cocino-  
-de acuerdo-

Tomo a la bebé entre sus brazos y se acerco al pequeño Hikaru que se encontraba en los brazos de su hermana Hana.

-quien iba a creer que yo iba a tener hijos…-

[…]

**4 Meses Después**

-¡No se vale 'ttebayo!- el grito de Naruto resonó por toda Konoha, aunque todos estaban acostumbrados.

El rubio miro al pequeño Itachi, el demonio le había vuelto a ganar…

-¡le diré a tu madre!- y con esta acusación, la sonrisa que poseía el niño se desvaneció. Había algo que el frio y pequeño Itachi temía, y era a su madre…  
-están con los preparativos de la boda…- murmuro en voz baja  
-¡Naru-baka!- el grito de la hiperactiva Hana, hizo que el rubio se girara hasta toparse con sus ojos negro y blanco- Hika-chan y Kao-chan tienen hambre- el rubio tembló- y quieren comer ya-  
-ya voy…-

Oh si, Naruto estaba de niñero de los cinco hijos de su amigo/enemigo, lo único bueno era la paga… no se quejaba. Porque si para ganar lo que gana a la semana de cuidar a esos demonios, era más de lo que ganaba en dos misiones seguidas.

Fugaku miro con una ceja alzada al rubio levantarse de la mesa de estar donde jugaba con su hermano, sonrió de lado. Miro a su hermana robar manzanas y huir a su habitación. Mientras el miraba la televisión. Negó con la cabeza, definitivamente… era feliz ahí. Mas con la noticia de que en unos días sus padres se casaban legalmente… ¿Qué más podía pedir?

**Lejos de Konohagakure**

Un azabache corría con avives, a todo lo que sus piernas daban. Iba de árbol en árbol, viendo por todos lados. Sus negros ojos buscaban algo.

Su cabello amarrado en una descuidada cola, estaba cerca.

Porque si, después de que la noticia del "_Secuestro del Sobreviviente de la Masacre Uchiha y la Heredera del Clan Hyuuga_" había pasado fronteras, hasta que se expandió otra noticia "_¡El Sobreviviente y la Hereda han vuelto! Y no vienen solos, una boda se aproxima"._

Y quería conocer a la Heredera. Porque para Itachi Uchiha, su pequeño hermano idiota era lo principal. Y si para eso tenía que enfrentarse a los Guardianes de la Entrada de Konoha, no le importaba.

Y saber que tenía sobrinos…

El los debía conocer.

* * *

**Respondiendo Review**

**HinachanDarck: **¡Toma té de Manzanilla! Aunque ahora que te respondo ya debes estar curada :I xD esa idea la tenia... pero~ le tengo algo mejor al tío favorito *-* xD pues esperalo ewe ya lo veras! ¡De veras!(?) ¡Feliz año!

**AntoniaCifer: **Pues Yomi tiene mucho mas... maas~ XD ufff ya lo veras xD sera taaaan comico! XD ¡Gracias a ti por el review! ¡Feliz año!

**SoDamnBeatiful1: **Y el World Award para la mas impaciente es para... ¡TU! XDDD ¡Feliz año!

**Mishiel-chan Uchihalove: **Habran mas parejas~~ muchas! xD Hina-chan es Hina-chan! XDD ¡Feliz año!

**Itachi Akihiko: **¡Hina-chan enojada D:! XD ¡Habra ShikaTema 'ttebayo! ~ pues fijate que antes de tu review, dije "esos quedan bien, aparte que me gusto esa serie" y justo tu lo posteas y yo "HAHAHAHA X3 BIEN ITA-CHAN~" ¡Feliz año!

**Sasuhina12**: pues ya lo veras mi pequeña~ ewé tengo grandes planes!~ ¡Tus deseos son ordenes! xD ¡Feliz año!

**Midorifanfic**: Mikoto-chan es tan monaaa xDD ya en el otro cap. veras sus travesuras xD ¡Feliz año!

**Princesasuhina:** ¡Hahahah que mona~~! *-* ¡Gracias! Pues esta idea se me vino cuando me bañaba ._.U x3 Pues no es con Death Note, pero si... es como la mescla del Death Note y Soul Eater x3 ¡Gracias! ¡Feliz año!

**Neko-Chan**: ¡Hola nueva~! owo7 oye~ calmada xD lol~ nah, tranquila... x3 me gusta eso~ no te creas o_o en el hospital he visto muchas niñas embarazadas :l ¡Invasion!(?) Yo lo llamo "tener el poder de ver(?)" XD haz lo que yo :l ignora~ el mayor problema de las mentes cerradas es que siempre tienen la boca abierta. Asi que no te alarmes... dejala, controla~! x3 ¡Feliz año! eh~ ¿otro review? xD me alegra pero creo que es... ¿spam? da igual! xD pues eso que me haz dicho me ha gustado, lo tendre en cuenta! gracias!

**Sasuhinaforever:** ¡Gracias a ti por leer! *-* ¡Feliz año!

**MarthaIP:** ¡Hola nueva lectora! *3*/ Pues espero que se haya disipado tu duda~ ¡Aca esta la conti! ¡Feliz año!

**Dragondefuego:** ¡Calmado dijo el pueblo! xD ¡Aca esta la conti! *-*/ Gracias por tu Review! ¡Feliz año, nuevo lector-san!

* * *

En fin~

Espero les haya gustado, como dije anteriormente, tratare de traerles la conti antes del 13 :l

Lo hice escuchando: Avicii - Wake Me Up/ Hey Brother!/ You Make Me/ X You, David Guetta - Titanium (SIA)/ Sunshine

¿Un review? *-*/


End file.
